Flashing Lights
by imXcoldX1891
Summary: Gaara is dragged to a club and sees a beautiful stranger glowing in the lights. Gaara/Naruto, a little language, don't like don't read!


**Flashing Lights**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Naruto!

**Warning:** AU, yaoi (meaning boy/boy), GaaNaru, and a wee bit of swearing like maybe one word.

**A/N:** Please Enjoy! Its all in Gaara's POV

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

The music from the club was so loud. I couldn't hear what my friends were saying to me. I just nodded my head in agreement and followed them around. We eventually found ourselves at the bar. I ordered water. I don't like alcohol all that much. It never sits well for me. The song finally ends and I can hear my friends, although I wished I couldn't. They wanted to dance. I don't like dancing. I just feel awkward doing it. I feel like an idiot I guess. Why am I in a nightclub? Because my friends asked me to watch over them. Like I really need to though. They have their boyfriends and girlfriends with them. I have no one. I think they only brought me was so I wouldn't feel like I was left out. Like I would ever feel left out. I think them dragging me here is making me feel left out. I have no one to dance with, no one to laugh with me, or just stand by me to just keep me company.

My friends grab my hands and lead me to the dance floor. I don't put up much of a fight. They start to dance. I just stand there, not moving to the music like every one else. This new song that's on is techno, of course. The lights are kinda blinding. They keep moving and are sometimes flashing into my eyes. I can't really take any more of this. I start to head back to the bar. I'm just going to sit out until my friends want to go home.

On my way to the bar I spot a man dancing. He's absolutely stunning. Last month I would've been freaking out at thoughts like that, but I've come to terms with my sexuality. I like men. There you go. But now I let myself check out potential boyfriends without questioning myself. I know what I want too. I want a long-term relationship. I don't want a one night stand type you know? I want it so the person can get to know who I am. In the looks department…well I don't really care what the guy looks like. But this man, this angelic being on the dance floor, just makes my breath hitch. The way his body moves and sways with the music. He's dancing alone. I wonder why? The light is reflecting off his skin making it glow. He's tan. His skin is beautiful and I kind of want to taste it. To know how it feels under my touch. I have yet to see this persons face. His hair is a golden yellow; it shines in the flashing lights.

I get up and move closer to him. I just want my body to touch his. I may never get to see him ever again so I just want one moment to remember him by. I come up behind him and start to move my hips to the same rhythm as his move. He puts his hands above his head and eventually around my neck. My eyes close and I take in his scent. I want to remember it. The song comes to an end, so I start to move away. He grabs my hand and asks "One more dance?" I finally saw his face. It's even more beautiful then I could have imagined. He has scars on his cheeks and his eyes are so blue it feels like I'm looking up at the sky. All in all, I think he's perfect. "Sure." More time with him couldn't hurt.

We dance until the early morning, way more then just one dance. My friends left a while ago. When they asked if I was coming I just ignored them and kept dancing. The way he grinded into me was so enticing I just couldn't stop. We go outside into the cool night air. The stars are out, but we can barely see them because of all the lights in the city. "What's your name?" he asked me. "My name is Gaara Sabaku. And yours?" He smiles and says, "Naruto Uzumaki." We smile at each other. He stops walking and I turn to him. When I face him he leans in and kisses me. I was surprised at first, but I kissed back eventually. I slid my tongue across his bottom lip, asking (more like begging) for permission to play with him. He opened his mouth and then the dance had begun. His taste is sweet. It doesn't seem like he had any alcohol tonight. Good. Eventually we had to part for air. I look at him while he rests in my arms. His lips are now red and slightly swollen from the kiss. He looks delectable. "Umm…hmm." It appears the kiss was so good his mind is still mush. He smiles and leans his head onto my shoulder. "I think I really want to see you again. Call me?" He gives me his cell number. I smile. I guess I might finally get my special person. "Definitely." I give him my number too. "Well then Gaara," He quickly kisses me. "I have to go and my place is that way." He points toward the street opposite to where I have to go. "Yeah my place is that way." I point towards my apartment. "Would you like to go out tomorrow?" I asked almost desperately. I knew once he left I would want to see him as fast as possible. "Sure. Call me with details later." He backs up and his hand slowly slides out of mine. "Until tomorrow then!" I yell to him as he leaves my site. 'Hmm…He has a pretty nice ass too.' I smirk and start to walk home. 'Maybe being dragged to the club wasn't so bad after all.'

* * *

A/N: Soooo…who liked it? Any body?…Please tell me! This honestly came out of nowhere. I was eating chocolate and watching the episode of Naruto where Shino laughs. Sheesh! Random!

**Review! Review! Review!**


End file.
